gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
please tell me how you think this sonic and greed by sega i like to tell you it has an online system you make purchase a key card from sega system or try to unlock it so you can play online it also has a chao garden and chao garden were you can play online <.< you can also if your in the chao ^_^ change Greed <.< not get into that you can figure that out and i will tell more on this soon bye let me give you the basics of the key card its where you meet other characters you can chat send emails play tournaments play rock paper scissors earn a lot of stuff one in the base you be able to take a mission there are lots of rooms in the base i give you some of them let see the Chao gareden room is free to play remember we've been to the old one but this one is more challenging you will play against tough opponents online and GM will be running it well the highest boss of Sega System decide what to do they will be a lot of announcement Maintenance Sega will be having so much fun run a commandos base ok now if you got the key card you will be able to hear announcements that means you're online Remember People The Key Card not free you got pay for it But orders of Sega / >Sega< in Control of the KEY CARD there are two Key Cards Chao Key Card Free you can buy it or unlock it Commandos Key Card you can get a Free trial for 30 Days if you beat the whole game or Buy it for 1 month or 4 Month or 1 year it will cost a lot for a Year who you got to Register Get The Key CARD No Banish She'll cheat Sega System ok if you can't enter the base of the chao garden you can enter system in the city anywhere if you enter the system automatically teleported Kingdom it guide ok now you won't have access to the features of the base all you get is chat email race and fighting that's it for that you'll be able to take a chao race chaos fights dance off and more The still have a super race keycard, is free but you have to race as the last player you want to race as the first player you have to pay for, a special key card that can give you a chance to win and if you love to cheat, they are Some special cheat bombs, from Joker the kingpin to buy he says step right up, and pick what you want for my super gear you can buy. Step and sooner or later you are going to be king of the road i have a feeling there's going to be new, updates from the Sega system to update new weapons and probably new characters and new roads So take your pick Sonic and crash the party ha ha ha more cash, for Sega system If you want these items go buy some cash and get the blue rings to buy items from me You can buy the super race key card for first place racer for one day or two days 45 hours and 30 days or you can just buy the key card for low price for one challenge for every map causes 1 key card for first played For the opening, of the. game the market will be closed, in to Sega system decide or Sega or sonic team they will decide to open that market when they're ready I can tell you what they got in there rockets bombs missiles heat seeking missiles but this one is more expensive piece of mirror jewel broken sealed, it will turn Super Sonic back into normal for at least 2 minutes You will love Joker the kingpin dirty, cheats and more cash and Sega Wallet (￣ー￣) but it fun more to no soon